Alanna and Halt
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Alanna and Halt get together! This is a very bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first crossover! help please. i don't write this way, i don't speak this way so to me it sounds very weired.**

**Disclamer - I am not John Flannagan nor Tamora pierce.**

**Alanna - will you just stop hitting on my husband?!**

**Me - when theres a purple moon.**

**Alanna - How about my eyes?**

**Me - they maybe purple but they are not moons!**

Alanna - die by my sword. lighting! *holds lighting up looking like a compleate idiot.*

**Me - *yawns* i have seen it all before. Now go kill halt.**

**Alanna - *gathers magic and starts her wall***

**Me - *walks right through it* I am still stronger than you shortie.**

**Alanna - i am not short *kills me***

* * *

So like Alanna and George were like riding their horseies in a like unknown area.

'Alanna lass like stop. There are like some scary dudes in that like forest over there.'

'Yay. Some dudes for me to like smash.

'I am not like a dude for you to like smash. I will like smash you.' Said Halt.

Immedently a fight began.

'Like are we fighting with swords or bows?' asked Alanna.

'Swords' yelled Gilan and Will who were like hiding in the bushes afraid of Alanna's wrath when she got like agitated.

'You are like dead mate. I would go and like tell your will to those like idiots over there and like build your grave. She is like scarily fast with a sword.' Sad like one of the coolest people ever, whose name was George.** ( Alanna - 'Stop hitting on my husband you *^&%$.' Me - ' I can and I just have.')**

'DIE!' was like halt's only answer.

Alanna like laughed evilly and like threw her like cool purple magic over like Halt and like laughed evilly like once more for like the cool effect.

'You *!%$^, you are a evil $$%%^*(&(&^^&&$^%&, $^%%$^%^, %^%&%&, %&&%%&%, ^#^%%&^, &^%, (&(%^&, %$&%^#%$.'

Will and like Gil only like stared . 'Mate Halt's gonna get like flogged.' Said like will

'Yep.' Answered Gilan.

'You guys are like meant to be like on my side.' Replied halt.

'Nope. I go for whoever looks like their like gonna win. And mate like even though you guys are the same hight and everything, she is gonna like so flog ya.' They replied``

And so like the best fight ever began.

Like all the rangers turned up to watch halt get flogged. All the rouges like turned up o make some extra money by selling Die Halt badges. Naturally Crowley bought 50 of them.

Morgy like turned up and invested in like all the die halt badges.

And then like the best dude of them all like turned up. ROGER.

'hiya mate how you been doin'?' George asked him

'I've been spending a lot of my time coffin lately.'

'Really that's too bad.'

'Who are we goin' for at the moment?'

'Alanna.'

'Where are the badges?'

'Me rouges are selling them.'

'Like totally cool.'

Then they like joined in with the like rest if the like crowed shouting 'DIE, DIE, DIE,'

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Alanna like faced halt and like totally spat in his face.

'You did not just like do that.'

'Yes I did.'

'Time to die. Do you like mind dieing.'……………………….

* * *

**Me - I have come back**

**Alanna - wtf**

**Me - will you just give up and die?**

**Alanna - no**

**Me - just go kiss jonny boy then**

**Alanna - *stares at me then rekills me. stands over corpse* He broke my heart now why dont you just piss of.**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down.**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. Chapter 2yes i will e

Joyeux anniversaire à moi, Joyeux anniversaire à moi, me birthay Bonne chère, Joyeux anniversaire à moi!!!!!! 

Happy Birthday to me!!

Alyss Mainwaring


	3. Will

**Me:Ha ha! I am back!**

**Alanna: Oh S&^**

**Crowley: Right so you want to buy how many of those?**

**Gilan: Six please. One for all me mates**

**Me: *walks over and places arm over their shoulder* Dudes what ya doing. Haltie!**

**Halt: go dig a hole and bury yourself in it**

**Me: That's kind! I so love you!**

**Alanna: Make you mind woman on which man you want!**

**Me: NO.K**

****Alanna like faced halt and like totally spat in his face.

'You did not just like do that.'

'Yes I did.'

'Time to die. Do you like mind dieing.'

'Yes I do. I still have to like totally see Aly's new child with like mister bird brain.'

'Pity.'

'yes but we like all know that like in the end I will like totally come out on like top.'

'Like totally yeah right! I am like so the best you like know! I will like so totally win, ya know. Gilan like get over here! I need to like so totally rewrite my will! You are like so not getting like anything!'

'But, like dude! I was your like first apprentice!'

'like so totally true.'

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. The ending is just the beginning

And like Halt hit up high and like Alanna with her brilliant fencing skills hit him unconscious on the like head.

'Dam,' like the wonderful Will said.

'Did ye like bet against my 'Lanna?' George like asked him.

'Yep,' Will like replied and looked down at the like now unconscious Halt.

'That was like dumb. Do ye know how good like my 'Lanna is?' he like asked Will who was like staring at like Halt to see if he would wake up again.

'Yep,' Will like said again and like kicked Halt this time.

'George, George, George!' I like ran in and like started screaming.

'Yeah?' he like asked me. I like nearly fainted in response. I gave like a fangirl scream and ran off again but then like stopped.

'You can like be my new slave!' I screamed again and like dragged George to my like house.

**And that is the end of this all. I don't think there is going to be another chapter. Do you realise that this is the first chapter story I have finished?**

**Sad, really sad I know…**

**Oh well. I am off to write more chapters on other stories and hopefully I can update today…**

**Sad to be signing off for the first last time ever,**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	5. Offer

I am offering my normal Christmas thing...

If you review one of my stories I will review one of yours sometime soon :)

Time starts from now until Christmas is over (Which includes the twelve days after) :)

-Alyss Mainwaring


End file.
